


if you were my little boy

by dexdefyingstunts



Series: soft and sweet [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexdefyingstunts/pseuds/dexdefyingstunts
Summary: Bruce is in his study, busy with WE stuff, but he's never too busy for his pups. Tim goes to see Bruce so that his pack alpha can take care of him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Series: soft and sweet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121015
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164





	if you were my little boy

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is from an a/b/o verse idea that I've had for a while. I am hoping to eventually write a lot more in this verse, with like a whole plot and everything. But this scene just really wanted to be written right away. I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Title is from "Daddy Issues" by the Neighbourhood

Tim pauses outside the door to Bruce’s study, uncertain if he should knock or something. It’s their usual time, so Bruce should be expecting him. But Tim doesn’t want to interrupt if he’s in the middle of something. Tim fidgets nervously, trying to figure out what he should do.

“Come in, Tim,” Bruce calls through the door, and Tim’s shoulders slump in relief. Bruce must have smelled him standing in the hallway. Quietly, he opens the door to the study and slips in, shutting it behind him.

“I was wondering where you’d got to,” Bruce says. His desk is covered in folders and papers, a computer monitor and a tablet. Definitely in the middle of something. Bruce leans back in the high-back brown leather chair and reaches an arm out in invitation.

Tim steps forward shyly, padding bare feet across the soft plush carpet, and climbs up into Bruce’s waiting lap, straddling one of his knees. He’s wearing one of his favorite skirts today, a soft, flowy pink one that hits just above the knee, and the fabric poofs out around him. Bruce puts one broad hand on the small of Tim’s back to steady him, and Tim lets himself lean into it ever so slightly. Tim breathes in, letting Bruce’s rich alpha scent fill up his nose, the delicious musky-spicy scent of alpha pheromones with a little note to it like cedar that’s uniquely Bruce, that smells just like his alpha. “I thought you might be busy.”

Bruce leans down to Tim’s neck and rubs his nose against it gently, scenting him, covering him in Bruce’s musk. “I’m never too busy for my boys, Tim. You’re not interrupting, I promise.”

Tim takes a shaky little breath in. It’s still hard for him, sometimes, to believe Bruce really wants him here. That any alpha would actually want to bother taking care of him. “You sure?”

Bruce brushes the hair out of Tim’s face, then cups the back of his head gently, looking him right in the eyes. “I’m sure, sweetheart.” Bruce’s scent is full of fondness, a happy, loving pack-alpha, and it reassures Tim just as much as his words do, if not more. "Let me take care of you."

“Okay,” Tim says softly, biting his lip. Bruce wraps his arms around Tim and pulls him close. Tim nuzzles his face into Bruce’s shoulder, closing his eyes, letting himself just enjoy how good it feels, pressed up against Bruce’s warm, strong body, cradled safely in one of his big arms. Bruce slips his other hand under Tim’s skirt, sliding up his thighs and coming to rest on his ass, rubbing and petting gently. Tim makes a pleased little noise, squirming even closer into Bruce’s body, rocking forward on his knees slightly to give Bruce better access.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Bruce murmurs, pressing a soft his to the top of Tim’s head. “Stay just like that for me, okay?” Tim nods into Bruce’s shoulder, going still, easy and relaxed in Bruce’s arms. “That’s it. Good pup.” Bruce’s hand dips lower, rubbing softly at Tim’s cunt through his panties. These are also soft and pink, matching the skirt. Bruce’s fingers find the opening in the fabric there, the one that’s right above the entrance to Tim’s cunt, and push the cloth aside.

Bruce finds the base of the plug in Tim’s cunt, and taps it once, twice, just gently, not too hard. It’s not a big plug, just one of the regular-size silicone ones, for everyday. Bruce put it in him earlier, after breakfast. Tim makes a soft noise like “ah-ah,” rocking forward slightly at the impact. He’s starting to get hard, now, his little omega cock filling up the front of his panties, making a little tent in the front of his skirt. It never takes much, when Bruce starts touching him. Tim can feel his cunt getting wet, too, as Bruce twists at the plug, pushing it back and forth in little motions. He presses it into that special spot inside Tim’s cunt once, and Tim gives a breathy little gasp, bucking his hips forward and rubbing his little cock against Bruce’s stomach, through all the layers of fabric.

“Stay still, omega,” Bruce says gently, and Tim whimpers, doing his best to obey. “That’s it.” Bruce tugs at the plug again. He pulls it almost all the way out, before pushing it all the way back in. “Good boy.” Bruce does it again, in and out, in and out, slowly, deliberately fucking Tim with his plug. Tim gives a soft, high little noise, going boneless against Bruce’s chest, breathing in the delicious alpha pheromones and letting himself be fucked.

Bruce gives a pleased, rumbling alpha purr. “Such a good boy.” He pulls the plug out entirely, and Tim can hear a quiet _click_ as it’s set down on the heavy wooden desk. It’s soon replaced by two of Bruce’s big fingers, the tips just stroking at Tim’s went entrance. Slowly, Bruce starts to push them in. They’re so big, just two of them fill Tim right up, make him feel so nice and full. Tim squeezes down on Bruce’s fingers, giving a happy little moan into Bruce’s shirt. “There you go, sweetheart. That’s it, just like that.” Bruce starts to move his fingers, pushing them in and out of Tim’s cunt, fucking him steadily. He crooks his finger and _pushes_ , rubbing right into that spot, and Tim can’t help it, he lets out a high-pitched, needy little whine.

“There you go,” Bruce encourages, fucking him harder with his fingers now. “Such a good omega, take it just like that.”

Tim gives a little whimper. He sounds so needy, so _omega_ , and it’s embarrassing, but he can’t help it. “Ah- _oh!_ Oh, oh, _Alpha_.”

Bruce gives another pleased growl. “That’s right, sweetheart. Alpha’s got you.” Bruce shifts his grip on Tim, moving his other hand to the back of Tim’s neck and squeezing gently but firmly, scruffing him tightly. It makes Tim whimper and shudder, a wave of submission flowing through him at the claiming, possessive gesture. Bruce keeps fucking him with his fingers, an even rhythm, pushing hard into that special spot that makes Tim see stars.

“You want to come, sweetheart?” Bruce asks, still fucking him relentlessly. Tim whimpers and nods repeatedly into Bruce’s chest. “Then ask nicely. Go on, you know how.”

Tim takes a deep breath. “P-please?” Tim manages to say. “Please, Alpha, may I come?”

Bruce purrs approvingly. “Good omega. Yes, you can come now.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Tim gasps out. Now that he’s been given permission, he starts grinding his hips forwards, rubbing his little cock against Bruce, through the tight panties and the soft flowing skirt.

“That’s it,” Bruce says, in a dark, low voice. “Come for me sweetheart.”

Tim does as he’s told, coming hard, vision going fuzzy as he’s wracked with pleasure, squeezing down on Bruce’s fingers, coating the inside of his panties with come. “Alpha!”

“So good,” Bruce murmurs, kissing Tim’s forehead softly. Tim collapses in a sweaty, panting heap in Bruce’s lap. Bruce stops moving his fingers, but doesn’t take them out of Tim. “What a good pup you are.” Tim shudders at the praise, cunt clenching down on Bruce’s fingers a few more times as the aftershocks roll through him.

Bruce leans forwards a bit, opening up one of the drawers in the desk and pulling out a pack of wipes. He lifts up Tim’s skirt, tugs the front of Tim’s panties forwards, and slips his hand in, wiping up all of Tm’s come, getting him nice and clean. When he’s done, he tosses the wipe and gathers Tim back into his arms, petting his back gently, keeping his fingers still inside Tim’s cunt. Tim purrs happily, warm and safe and sated, nuzzling into Bruce’s shoulder.

They stay just like that for a while, Bruce cuddling Tim close. How long, Tim couldn’t say. But eventually, there’s a ringing noise coming from one of the computers. Tim blinks his eyes open and makes a disgruntled little noise at being interrupted as he goes to sit up. He didn’t wanna move yet.

Bruce catches him with one hand on his back, pushing him back into his lap. “Shhh, sweetheart, don’t move. You stay right there.” Bruce smooths Tim’s skirt down, tugging it into place with the hand that’s not currently inside of Tim. Nobody would mind seeing, but Bruce knows that Tim still gets embarrassed about those sorts of things. It makes Tim feel all warm and fuzzy, knowing that Bruce remembered and did something just to make Tim feel more comfortable. Then, Bruce leans forwards and answers the video call.

“Hello, Mr. Wayne,” comes the slightly electronic voice from the computer screen behind Tim. Tim knows without looking that it’s Dave Roberts, one of Wayne Enterprises’ top level marketing coordinators. “How are you doing today?”

Bruce’s voice pitches up slightly, moving away from his alpha register and into his Brucie tones. “Just fine, Dave. How’s your week going so far?”

“Busy but good!” Dave chirps. “Got my hands full with this project launch, you know how it is. Is that your pup?”

“Yes it is,” Bruce says, and Tim can hear the smile in his voice. “This is my son, Timothy.” Bruce nudges Tim gently with his arm. “Say hello, sweetheart.”

Tim blinks his eyes open and twists around in Bruce’s lap so he can look at the screen, making out the video call, where Dave is smiling kindly at him. Shifting like that makes Tim all too aware of the fingers in his cunt, and he flushes at being seen like this, with Bruce's hand obviously up his skirt. “Hi, Mr. Roberts,” Tim mumbles, blushing furiously.

Both men laugh gently, and Tim buries his face back in Bruce’s shoulder. “Aw, he’s so shy,” Dave says.

“Yes, he is,” Bruce says. “He’s a good boy, though. My sweet omega pup.” The praise settles like a warm glow in Tim’s chest, and he purrs happily, clinging to Bruce’s shirt.

“So sweet,” Dave agrees. “So about this project launch?”

“Of course,” Bruce says. He starts to rock his hand a little bit. Not too much, not enough to really get Tim worked up again, but just absentmindedly playing with Tim’s pussy while he works. “I’ve gone over the reports you sent. Did you have additional updates for me?”

Tim tunes it out as the two of them talk to each other. He rocks quietly onto Bruce’s fingers, purring softly, just being quiet and good, enjoying being cuddled in Bruce’s lap, surrounded by his scent, the lovely feeling of Bruce stroking inside of his cunt.

Tim thinks he must have dozed off, because when he comes to, the video call is over, and Bruce is scribbling something into a notebook. Tim yawns softly, squirming a bit on Bruce’s lap, squeezing his cunt down on Bruce’s fingers. Bruce looks up at him with a soft smile. “Hello there, sweetheart.”

“Hi,” Tim mumbles, stretching out his arms. “How long was I out?”

“Not too long,” Bruce says. He puts the notebook down and leans back in the chair so he can look at Tim, tangling his fingers in Tim’s hair. The hand inside of Tim starts to move again, and Tim makes a quiet little noise, rocking forwards onto it. He feels all warm, heat pooling up in his belly, and he wants _more_.

Bruce cocks his head to the side, knowingly. “You need another one?”

Tim blushes again, biting his lip. “Yes, please.”

Bruce purrs. “Good boy, using your words.” He pulls his fingers out of Tim’s cunt, then picks Tim up and flips him around. Bruce settles Tim back down on the chair, in between Bruce’s legs, Tim’s back to Bruce’s chest. Bruce tugs Tim’s legs open, hooking Tim’s knees on the outside of his knees, so that he’s all spread open. He guides Tim’s arms up over his head, so that they’re reaching up behind him, clasping onto Bruce’s shoulders. Finally, Bruce tugs Tim’s skirt up, exposing the pretty pink panties with his hard cock peeking out of the top and leaking, the hole over his cunt wide open so that Bruce can see his little cunt dripping onto the leather chair.

“So pretty for me,” Bruce says, and Tim just whines softly, begging without words. “Stay right there, sweetheart. Hold on tight to me and don’t touch. Can you do that for me?”

Tim nods. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good boy,” Bruce says. His fingers slip back into Tim’s pussy, rubbing and stroking, fucking Tim with his hand. With his other hand, he tugs Tim’s panties down, getting his little omega cock out and starts stroking it. Tim whimpers at the lovely feeling, watching his baby omega cock completely disappear inside Bruce’s big fist. He stays where he was put, hands clinging tightly to Bruce’s shoulders, clenching at the fabric of Bruce’s shirt.

“Just like that, sweetheart,” Bruce rumbles. “What a good omega pup.” Tim can only keen in response, long, high and soft, as Bruce works him so perfectly with his hands, pleasuring him inside and out. “That’s my good pup.”

“Alpha, may I?” Tim gasps, rocking into Bruce’s hands.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Bruce says. Tim tips his head back and cries out as he comes, cock spilling all over Bruce’s hand, slick pouring from his cunt onto Bruce’s fingers. “That’s it, good pup.”

Tim pants heavily as he comes down, relaxing back into Bruce’s chest. He’s hazy with pleasure, all warm and sated, feeling so much better now that he’s gotten the attention he needed from his alpha. Once again, Bruce gets the wipes and starts cleaning Tim up, wiping away all the come and slick from his skin. Bruce takes the plug from where it’s been sitting on the desk, and slowly works it back into Tim’s cunt, keeping him nice and full. Once that’s done, Bruce closes his panties back up, smooths his skirt back down, and gently takes Tim’s wrists, removing them from where they’re still gripping Bruce’s shoulders. “What do you say, sweetheart?”

“Thank you, Alpha,” Tim murmurs softly, twisting to nose into Bruce’s chest, nuzzling at him gratefully, giving soft little omega purrs again.

Bruce gives a please alpha rumble. “You’re very welcome, pup.” Bruce presses another gentle kiss to Tim’s forehead. His scent is full of love, affection, and pride, and it makes Tim so happy he can hardly stand it. “C’mon, sweetheart, get up. Time to go down for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](https://dexdefyingstunts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
